


A Hero Made to Kneel

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Cages, Flogging, Gags, Impact Play, M/M, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: “That’s my favorite color right there,” Libertus said, admiring Nyxs swollen red skin.  “Looks so pretty on you. But it would look even prettier painted white.”





	A Hero Made to Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to stop complaining about the lack of both explicit LibNyx and RACK and just make the fic I wanted to see! Please help me! We need MOAR!
> 
> This is the second most intense thing I have written in this fandom (probably forth most intense thing EVER) and I’m PROUD OF THIS KINKY RAREPARE GARBAGE!!!!

“Well, we’ll. Look at our hero now,” Libertus taunted as he circled his bound lover, blogger in his hand swinging at his side. “On his knees, all wrapped up just for me.”

Nyx knelt naked in the center of the room where the furniture had been pushed aside for the scene. His calves and thighs were wrapped in thick leather straps, and the cuffs around his wrist were secured by a paddocked chain to a collar around his neck. The bandana tied around his eyes made it impossible to see Libertus, and the ball gag in his mouth made it impossible to reply. That didn’t matter though, because speaking without permission was against the rules anyway.

Nyx could only listen to Libs footfalls around him to judge where his dom was. The uncertainty and anticipation made his cock strain against the too-small metal cage that contained it. The footsteps stopped behind him and the room stilled. Upon hearing the flutter of what he recognized as thin strips of leather and a barely audible whistle through the air, he only had a split seconds notice to brace himself. The flogger lashed against his back and shoulders once, twice, three times in quick succession. He relished the growing sting and increasing heat across his skin and he moaned around the gag

“What if that was all I gave you?” Libertus asked in a low, rumbling voice. “What if I gave you a few love taps and just left you like this? It’s happy hour at the bar right now. I could go have a few drinks, leave you helpless. There'd be nothing you could do about it.”

A spike of panic shot through Nyx, because he knew Libertus was technically right. But when the panic subsided it was replaced with intense arousal. Because he WAS very much helpless at Libs feet, and he loved it. He loved it because he trusted Libertus with that helplessness and knew that his lover and dom would never knowingly push him past was he was capable of enduring.

The operative word there was “knowingly" because they both knew that their particular tastes came with a certain level of inherent risk. But it was a risk that they had both assessed and set boundaries according to, and it was that risk that made their love and trust in each other feel all the more powerful.

Libertus brought the flogger down twice more, harder and this time, and the room filled with the crack of leather against skin. Nyx groaned around the sphere of hard plastic between his teeth.

“More?”

Nyx nodded causing the chains to jingle.

Libertus drew out the anticipation, circling Nyx twice before stopping in front of him. He struck the flogger as hard as he dared once against each of Nyxs bare thighs and smirked at the muffled screams it drew from the bound man.

“That’s my favorite color right there,” Libertus said, admiring Nyxs swollen red skin. “Looks so pretty on you. But it would look even prettier painted white.”

At first, Nyx thought Libertus was referring to cuming on him or making him cum, but then he heard Libertus walk away towards the table, followed by slow scraping of something hard against a wood surface. He knew Libertus was drawing out the sound for his benefit. Nyx was confused until he remembered seeing Libertus light candles earlier…

Libertus made his strides slow and deliberate. He let the flogger fall from one hand so he could focus on the burning candle in the other.

“You look so damn HOT, Nyx.” He emphasized “hot" in hopes that it would give his sub at least some warning. He held the candle about a yard above Nyxs back and slowly tipped it forward. Nyx moaned into the gag when hot wax dripped onto his already hyper sensitive skin and cooled as I’d dripped down his back.

Libertus reached over Nyxs head and repeated the process. He stopped suddenly when Nyx jerked a little to hard at the hot liquid dripping where the hardest blow from the flogger had fallen.

It was almost too much, but Nyx willed himself to relax. Libertus had stopped, and the wax cooling and gardening over what he was sure was a raised welt was actually soothing. Libertus was moving in front of him now, and he took comfort in Libs reassuring hand training through his hair.

“You gonna be good if I take the gag off?”

Nyx nodded and Libertus reached behind Nyxs head and unfastened the clasp, allowing the gag to fall to the floor between the subs legs with a loud thud.

“You’ve been good, Nyx.”

Nyx licked his dry lips. “Thank you, Sir.”

“You ready for a reward?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The sound of a zipper told Nyx exactly what his reward was to be. He smiled. He opened up without hesitation when he felt the tip of Libs cock against his chin. It didn’t matter how used to it he was, it was always a struggle at first to get his mouth around Libertus. His dims cock was shorter than his own but so much thicker and fatter. Nyx loved the weight of it on his tongue and the way his mouth stretched around it.

It was all Libertus could do not to cum at the first feeling of his cock fully engulfed in Nyxs hot mouth. But he was going to make himself last. He had a lot in store yet that he knew Nyx would love, so he held back and kept his thrusts shallow and slow. He moaned when Nyx hummed around him.

“Damn, you’re too good at this. Who taught you how to suck cock so fucking good?”

Nyx pulled away, letting Libs cock fall from His mouth with a slick pop. “You did, Sir.”

Libertus smiled smugly. “Damn right I did, smart ass.” He roughly shoved his cock back into Nyxs mouth, grabbed his hair tightly, and began to fuck into his subs face. “Mine's the only cock that’s ever been in your mouth and mine's the only cock that’s ever gonna be. Right?”

“Mmmhgmum,” Nyx mumbled around the girth in his mouth.

Libertus pulled out just before he was about to cum and squeezed the base of his cock to stop his orgasm from coming sooner than he wanted. He went back behind Nyx again. He lifted his foot and rested the sole of his heave boot between Nyx shoulder blades. He pushes Nyx forward so his face, forearms, and knees were on the ground with his ass in the air.

“I’m just about ready to fuck you.”

“Oh FUCK yes!” Nyx shouted, forgetting the “no speaking unless asked a direct question" rule. He covered his mouth with his hands and braced himself for whatever punishment he would receive.

Instead of punishing Nyx, Libertus laughed. “I’ll let you get away with it this time. You’re allowed to speak. Don’t get used to it, though.”

“Thank you, Sir. You’re so good to me.”

“You’re just as good to me, Babe.”

Libertus dropped to his knees behind Nyx and grabbed hold of his round, muscular ass cheeks. He spread them apart and without preamble buried his face in Nyxs ass. He hungrily ravages the tight hole, not sparing lips, teeth, or tongue.

“Ah! Ooooh yeah, eat my ass!”

Libertus delivered a quick hard smack to Nyxs ass, causing the bound man to yelp.

“Say that again,” Libertus ordered.

Nyx swallowed hard. Just because he’s been given permission to talk didn’t mean he wasn’t still required to address Libertus properly. “Eat my ass PLEASE, Sir.”

Libertus smirked. “Much better.” He went back to work, wasting no time pushing his tongue inside while his teeth scraped the outside of the tight muscled ring. When the string of moans and expletives from Nyx began to grow increasingly louder, Libertus decided it was time to give them both what they wanted. He sat up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “Ready to get fucked?”

“Yes, Sir. PLEASE, Sir, fuck me!”

Libertus grabbed Nyx by his hips and flipped him over on his back. He reaches into his pocket, which was difficult with his pants bunched around his hips but manageable, and produced a small key. He unlocked the cage around Nyxs cock and gently removed it. He gave the subs cock a few quick strokes before standing to retrieve the lube from the table. He coated himself thoroughly before returning.

“Sir, please, can I…” Nyx hesitated. “Can I see you?”

“I already let you talk. Don’t you think you’re getting a little greedy?”

“Sorry, Sir.”

Part of Libertus wanted to give Nyx everything, but part of him also knew that too much leniency would undermine the dynamic of the scene. So he offered Nyx a choice. “You can have one or the other: your eyes or your voice. You have five seconds to pick one or you get neither.”

Scream Libs name (as he was allowed to do only during actual intercourse) or see his face? Knowing himself, Nyx knew he would end up closing his eyes again anyway, so the choice was easy. “Voice.”

“Good. I love hearing you scream for me. Get ready, Babe."

That was all the warning Nyx got before Liberus quickly lined up and thrust himself fully into Nyx.  
The broken cry that tore its way out of Nyx shook Libertus to his core. He saw tears soaking through the blindfold, but did not stop; just as Nyx trusted Libertus not to go past his limits, Libertus trusted Nyx to communicate those limits and say or sign “Galahd" if those limits were breached.

So Libertus gave a few seconds for Nyx to adjust before setting a brutal pace, pounding into him hard and fast.

“Ah! Fuck… Lib… so close already!”

“Not yet,” Libertus ordered. He reached under Nyxs arms and wrapped one hand around his neck, not applying pressure yet. He waited for Nyx to nod (sometimes he could take it, sometimes not) before he squeezed. He gradually increased his grip untill Nyx struggled for breath and his face flushed a deep red.

“You can cum any time after I let go.”

“Th-" Nyx tried to say “thank you" but his voice was cut off by the tight grip on his neck, a grip that was beginning to make him feel light headed. Just before he felt himself grow weak, he tapped Libs arm twice, his signal for Libertus to let go, which he immediately did. Nyx gasped for breath and the rush of air and blood sent him hurtling off the edge and he came hard with a choked cry of his lovers name.

“Fuck… Nyx…” The feeling of Nyx tightening and convulsing around him drew out Libs own release, and he spilled into Nyx with a low rumbling growl.  
As much as he loved reveling in the afterglow of a good fuck, Libertus knew he needed to tend to Nyx first. He pulled out slowly and carefully, noting how Nyx winced.

“Lib… please… the blindfold…”

“Yeah, of course.”

Libertus slipped the bandana off over Nyxs head, and Nyx squinted and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. Libertus took care of the straps that bound Nyxs legs next. As each leg was freed, he massaged the quivering muscles and slowly helped Nyx extend them our. The groggy sounds Nyx made were cute, but they were also reassuring because it meant his lover was not in any notable pain.

Next came the cuffs and collar that were unlocked with the same key as the cock cage earlier. Libertus was happy to see that neither Nyxs wrists more his neck were bruised, though both were red.

“How’s the back and legs? From the flogger and wax.”

“Can’t evn feel it n'more,” Nyx slurred.

Libertus laughed. “Ok sleepy head. Let’s go get you cleaned up so you can get to sleep.”

“I'ma sleep here.”

“No. I’ll let you wait ‘till morning to clean up if you want wax on your sheets, but I’m at least getting you to bed.”

Nyx groaned and mumbled something unintelligible. Libertus heaved him to his feet and practically dragged him to his bed where eased him down. “Stay awake long enough for me to get you something to drink, okay?”

“Mm. Kay.”

Libertus hurried to the refrigerator a d returned moments later with a cold sports drink. “Need help to sit up?”

Nyx nodded, so Libertus sat on the edge of the bed and helped Nyx prop himself up on one elbow. He held the sports drink the Nyxs lips and gently rubbed his back, mindful of the angry red marks that where still visible there. Once he was satisfied that Nyx was hydrated, he capped the bottle and curled up in the bed next to Nyx. He pulled the blanket over them both and gathered Nyx in his arms.

“You’re sweaty,” Libertus teased.

“Hm. So'r you.”

“Shower together in the morning. Deal?”

“Yeah. Love you, Lib.”

“Love you too, Nyx.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll reply to all my comments. Please join .e in LibNyx hell...


End file.
